lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniperdile
Description The Sniperdile is a reptile found in many locales with large bodies of water, such as Sawmill. This dinkum Aussie is currently a rare sight, but whenever one is sighted, it is best to not antagonize it, for these reptiles can be very aggressive to an intruder. The Sniperdile's tough, scaly skin provides a great defense from enemy attack, and its jagged teeth give it a deadly bite. All in all, it is a well-designed predator that can be quite the spectacle to see on the hunt. While a Sniperdile is on land, it is slow and sluggish, forced to crawl on its short legs. However, in the water, this reptile is much more mobile and can swim up to 20 miles per hour. This makes the Sniperdile more able to hunt in the water, pouncing from the murky depths to seize its prey. Some Sniperdiles are seen with their children (The Cobber Chameleon/Lil' Snaggletooth) and will carry them around on their shoulder or in a small pouch. They deeply care for their children and will protect them no matter what. A baby Sniperdile is very small and underdeveloped, and can't catch food for itself. Upon witnessing the death of their child, a Sniperdile will hunt down the baby's assassinator through all kinds of danger, mangling the killer upon sight. Sniperdiles like to carry around the head and spine of their eaten prey. This is mainly for showing off, or intimidating foes. Latin name: Pellentesquedilus Diet and Hunting The Sniperdile can eat a wide variety of meats, but its preferred prey is the Spycrab and the Scout Mite. The Spycrab and Sniperdile have been around for around the same length of time, and the roles of predator and prey are well-established between them. However, even if the prey is not Spycrab, the methods of hunting are the same. The Sniperdile waits by the water's edge, staying submerged and motionless. The reptile then simply waits for prey to come to him, and he can wait for months before any food comes by. When something comes by to drink, the Sniperdile slowly approaches and then seizes the helpless victim in its jaws. It then drags it to the water and begins to throw the victim about, known as a death roll. This will shred the victim, making it easier to eat. After that, it is free to enjoy its meal. Required Items Any of these items: *Darwin's Danger Shield *Ol' Snaggletooth *(Optional) The Cobber Chameleon/Lil' Snaggletooth * Bat Out Of Hell Style:Scout or Normal * (Optional) Green painted Villain's Veil (Trained Killer style) * (Optional) Green Painted Bird Man Of Australiacatraz * (Optional but preferred) Scaly scrapers * (Optional) Sydney Sleeper Snipertitandile Not Much is known about this very rare variant, but is currently being followed as a side project of General Riggway. What is known however is that this type of Sniperdile is thought to be the product of toxic waters of Goldenrod city were it goes in and out of the polluted water to hunt . This Sniperdile is almost 20 times the size of a normal Sniperdile, and is also feared about of all TF2Nimals and Humans alike. The Snipertitandile is also known to glow, because of certan chemicals found in the skin of this animal which are activated after it is agitated (Which can happen quite easily). This Sniperdile will eat anything or anyone that gets in the path of its jaws, which is why you should be quite careful in a very rare sight of this animal. The Snipertitandile is also very sluggish but because of its long legs, can get around quickly. Because of its mutated past the Snipertitandile is agitated very easily, as said before. Other that being very rare and what has been said above, it is the same as any other Sniperdile. Feel free to add to the report of the Snipertitandile This has been a report from General Riggway, sound off. Mysterious Sniperdile Variant The photo you see to the right was taken of what appears to be a rare variant of Sniperdile. The photo was taken in well and has sparked a massive investigation centred around the discovery of this creature. On the date October 11th, 2015, Dr. 0rockstar0 has found and hunted a rare Sniperdile and found out that they are harmless and weild Huntsman's with no arrows. Further research is still being conducted. This just got signed by Sniposuchus This is the ancestor of the sniperdile it was very large and existed in the pyrosaur times and might be still alive. No matter if it was alive or not, it was an apex predator who ate any thing it its way. These creatures are hostile and will murder you if you come to close or if it is hungry. These creatures are tough and live in deep bodies of water. They look the same as other sniperdiles. Issac the Sniperdile There is a famous Sniperdile named "Issac" who is only seen on Server 2. He mainly eats Scoutfiles and Spycrabs. Unlike other Sniperdiles, Issac has the ability to speak. Category:Sniper TF2-nimals Category:Aquatic Species Category:Dinosaurs Category:Aggressive